five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Yang Xaio Long
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Rwby Series)' Yang was born to Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xaio Long. Just after her birth her mother left her. Two years after her younger half-sister Ruby Rose was born to her father and her stepmother Summer Rose. Ruby mentions that Yang used to read bedtime stories to her when they were young. Yang was raised alongside Ruby on the island of Patch, off the west coast of the Kingdom of Vale. Tragedy struck as her step mother was killed on a mission. Taiyang was distraught at losing yet another love, suffered an emotional breakdown. It was then that Yang found out Summer Rose was not her biological mother, and that the woman who gave birth to her, Raven Branwen, had also abandoned her shortly thereafter. Yang the found what she thought was a clue to her whereabouts and waited until her father left the house and traveled to the location herself, wheeling Ruby in a wagon and walking until she was bruised and tired. When the arrived at the location the two were nearly killed by three Beowolves thankfully the saved in time by their Qrow Branwen Yang was ashamed of her stubborn, brash actions, aware that she had almost gotten her younger sister killed, and resolved to continue searching for her mother while helping raise Ruby, but also to not allow that search to consume her 'War of Discoveries(Prologue)' 'Omakes' 'Relationships' [[Sojiro|'Sojiro']] Upon first meeting him she didn't trust him a lot referring him as Old man and was angry for sticking for Ozpin at first. However the latter helped save her and friends life Yang has grown to trust him. She even went to him for advice on trusting her friend Blake. [[Shogo|'Shogo']] Though two haven't interacted much Yang has shown annoyance at his personality as she told him to shut up after the latter started crying at Ruby's heartfelt speech. Equipment Ember Celica : 'Is a Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, which cover her forearms when activated. The gauntlets' offensive function is rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they either have no solid projectiles, or the projectiles explode in contact with another surface. To use them Yang needs to a throw punch movement. These can be used be long ranged and short ranged, 'Powers and Abilities Despite her young age Yang has shown herself to be a powerful huntress in her right, as such was consider one the best students in her year. Having trained by her father at young age in hand to hand combat. She is a boxing and aggressive style of combat and thus is also the physically strongest of her team. Due to her Semblance she has shown to the most durable of her team. 'Semblance' Burn: Yang Semblance allows to use any damaged she has endured and use it to make herself more powerful, showcased when Yang completely shatters the Atlesian Paladin-290 in a few hits after being battered by it; this seems to be a form of kinetic energy absorption, with Yang subsequently redirecting said energy against her opponent. Her Semblance grants her is equal to twice the strength she is hit with. However, her semblance is sort a double edged sword as she feels any damage she takes. Usually Yang uses her Semblance to finish a fight, after absorbing enough damage from blows and overpowering her opponent. Upon taking high levels of damage, she can unleash bursts of fire via her hair. Yang used to rely to much on her semblance, but mostly uses it in sort of final attack. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: ''' '''Enhanced Durability: Immense Strength: 'Even without her semblance Yang is strongest member of her team. Her strength is displayed on numerous occasions, such as when her punch sent a fully grown man several feet into the air and through a glass pillar without the enhancement of her weapon, and she was able to keep the mouth of a Nevermore open with one arm long enough to deliver multiple shots down its throat. 'Trivia *Yang's English VA is Barbara Dunkelman who also voices Cosmos in Fairy Tail *Yang's Japanese VA is Ami Koshimizu Category:Omakes Category:Huntsmen Category:Female Category:Rwby Series Category:Sister Category:Student Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Team Rwby Category:Ozpin's Group Category:Beacon Academy Category:Aura Users Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Law enforcement Category:Dust World